One Week
by PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW
Summary: okay heres the thing James and Lily broke up bohuhu they are depressed. Lily turns on radio hopping it will cheer her up but as always ........ not saying anymore cuz i'll ruin the plot :


**Disclaimer: i don't own anything - i live in the middle of nowhere not in a million dollar apartment in one of the biggest cities in the world!**

**Reason: my mate gave me this song to listen to and it kinda gave me this idea and i strongly suggest you listen to the song it good but really hard to sing along to(but i don't do that NOOOOOOOO what would give you that idea?) Read and Review! :)**

Lily and James were together for one month in seventh year when James made a big mistake

Lily and James were together for one month in seventh year when James made a big mistake. Lily broke up with him and both have been under a cloud of misery since. James has tried to make up but she would walk away or shout at him.

(Three weeks since the break up)

Lily was in her dorm in her usual state of misery. She did her favourite pass time – listen to the radio.

She was listening and nodding her head to the music. When the announcer started to talk and said it was time for 'request hour'.

She listened as people called up and requested songs until…

"Hi James Potter here" said the caller

"Hello James, how are you?" said the announcer

"To be truthful really depressed" Said James

"And why would you be depressed James?"

"Well I was with this great girl and I had chased her for years and when I finally got her a month later I stuffed up and burst any chance of actually being with her"

"Wow man, how old are you?"

"Seventeen"

"You're in love aren't you? Man what song would you like to listen to and I hope you get back with that girl."

"Can I have 'One week' by the Barenaked Ladies and hope we get back together soon and Lily if you're listening I really m sorry and hope this song will help explain. Please forgive me Lils."and James finished there. Lily was in tears.

"Well Lily I don't know what you've done but that is a man in love and here is the song dedicated to Lily to help" said the announcer

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry.  
Five days since you laughed at me  
Saying get that together come back and see me.  
Three days since the living room  
I realized its all my fault, but couldn't tell you (Lily laughed)  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry

Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the chalet swiss  
I like the sushi cause its never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like lean'n' rimes  
Because I'm all about value ('Don't we know' thought Lily)  
Bert kaempferts got the mad hits  
You try to match wits  
You try to hold me but I bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
Id like a stinkin achin shake  
I like vanilla, its the finest of the flavours  
Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause its so dangerous, you'll have to sign a waiver

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad (Lily laughed)  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral (true she thought)  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt

Its been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air and said you're crazy ('I remember that' she thought)  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees ('hehe that was funny')  
Its been three days since the afternoon  
You realized its not my fault not a moment too soon (sobsob)  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry (lazy perk)

Chickity china the chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin' x-files with no lights on, were dans la maison  
I hope the smoking mans in this one  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic  
Like sting I'm tantric  
Like snickers, guaranteed to satisfy  
Like kurasawa I make mad films  
Okay I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a samurai (does know what that is?)  
Gonna get a set of better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs just so my  
Irons aren't always flying off the back-swing  
Gotta get in tune with sailor moon  
Cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral (hehe/sob)  
Can't understand what I mean? you soon will (sob)  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt(sob snigger)

Its been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides and said I'm sorry (cry)  
Five days since I laughed at you (cry)  
And said you just did just what I thought you were gonna do  
Three days since the living room  
We realized were both to blame, but what could we do? (stop talking (cry))  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause It'll still be two days till we say were sorry(cry)  
It'll still be two days till we say were sorry(cry)  
It'll still be two days till we say were sorry(cry)  
Birchmount stadium, home of the robbie

"That was 'one week' by the Barenaked Ladies request by a James Potter for Lily. And Lily, go get him.

With that Lily got up from her spot on her bed and ran tears and all out of her dorm down to the common room to Sirius.

"Sirius, Where's James?" she said quickly

"Up in the dorm like normal now" but Lily was already gone

She sprinted up to the 7th year boys dorms and burst in through the door.

James turned to see who it was and saw Lily in tears.

"Lily what's the matter?" he said

"…radio…song…..really sorry" was all he heard

She looked up and saw him walk over to her and put his arms around her.

"I'm really sorry too and I will never do what I did again and that's a promise." He said looking straight into her eyes. All she did was hug him tight, they smiled their first smile in many days.

They were back together. Forever.

**don't forget to Review and please don't be mean!! :) **


End file.
